Coupe inter-universitaire aux USA
by naidja52200
Summary: New version de Quand amour rivalité et problèmes se réunissent. Deux ans après la victoire des américains, le président décide d'organiser une coupe du monde mais inter-universitaire entre tout les pays, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévus...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je tiens à précisée que j'ai écrit cette histoire en cours ^^(faut bien s'occuper quand on a un vieux prof qui radote toute les 30 secondes la même chose…) Enfin bref, je commence la nouvelle version de _**Quand amour rivalités et problèmes se réunissent**_ rebaptisée… comme le titre ^^ Bonne lecture et en espérant que cela vous plaise =D

* * *

><p><em>2 ans après la victoire des Etats Unis, dans le loft de Clifford D Lewis<em>

Le réveil sonna et un grognement se fit entendre : Clifford D Lewis, meilleur quaterback des USA (voir du monde), 19 ans émergea de sous les couettes maudissant Mister Don de leur donnés des entraînement si tôt, surtout qu'il n'y à pas l'ombre d'une coupe ou quelques-unes compétitions . Depuis la coupe du monde il y a 2 ans, leur cher lineman et capitaine ainsi que dragueur, ne les laissaient pas respirer. Soudainement, Clifford se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le calendrier : Mardi 19 avril, donc logiquement « Bon retour chez toi Sena Konbayakawa souria le blond» Il alla dans la salle de bain prit une rapide douche puis partit vers le terrain d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva, Don arriva, où plutôt lui fonça dessus, et lui demanda :

«Ou est Tatanka ? D'habitude , c'est toujours lui le premier arrivé ! Il ne t'as pas appelé ? C'est bientôt l'heure de commencer l'entraînement mon vieux!

-Je sais pas et non, il ne m'a pas appelé. Il va pas tarder peut-être qu'il est encore à son boulot… au faites Bud et Panther sont arrivés ?

-oui

-Et ils font quoi ?

- Tu m'en pose des questions répliqua Don ». Regardant son quaterback qui abordait un sourire moqueur « Et non, je ne pense pas car comme tu peux le voir Panther est sur le terrain et Bud encore dans les vestiaires fit son capitaine en faisant les gros yeux

Oh ben, écoute, on peut se poser des questions hein… Vu la scène d'il y a deux jours a peine ricana le blond

-… t'es irrécupérable

Dis celui qui à déjà couché avec la moitié des filles des Etats Unis

Clifford.

Oui ?

Va t'entraîner … tout de suite siffla le lineman entres ses dents, avec une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

0_o tout de suite

Tandis que le quaterback s'échauffait, le linerback arriva totalement essoufflé. Il appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et articula difficilement : «

Dé.. Désolé… Du… Retard

C'est bon, du calme, Clifford vient juste de débarquer lui aussi… Sauf que lui arrive toujours en retard….

Hey', C'est pas vrai ! Juste de 2 ou 3 minutes, c'est pas la mer à boire s'indigna le quaterback

Mais oui, mais oui, tu m'en diras tant… aller, va te changer et commence l'entraînement, j'aurais un truc à vous dire à la fin… Mais qu'est ce que fait Bud sa fait 10 minutes qu'on tape la discute, il devrais déjà être la !

A mon avis, il arrive pas à mettre une mèche dans le bon ordre

Clifford…

Oui, j'ai compris, je m'écrase et je m'entraîne »

Il commença par s'échauffer, et Don, exaspéré du retard de son receveur se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il ouvrit la porte en hurlant « BUD ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses oui! » Mais, personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant, il y avait encore ses affaires sur le banc, avec son peigne et sa serviette. Le lineman commença à se diriger vers les cabines de douches lorsqu'il vit une forme inanimée sur le sol. Il s'approcha de plus près « OH ! Bud ! Abruti! Lèves toi andouille! » Il s'assit son receveur, sortit en trombe des vestiaires et tomba sur Tatanka

« -Mister Don ?

-Pas le temps, appelle vite un médecin, il s'est évanoui cet abruti! »

Tatanka s'exécuta et appela le médecin attitré (ben oui, on est star de cinéma ou on l'est pas…) qui lui annonça qu'il arrivera dans 10 minutes environ. Pendant ce temps, Clifford essaya toutes les techniques impossibles irréelles et inimaginables pour que Bud se réveille, ainsi que lui mettre 2 ou 3 baffes de la part du lineman, sans aucun succès. Le médecin arriva 2 minutes plus tard et sorti son stéthoscope, écoutant le rythme cardiaque du brun. Il releva la tête et annonça «

Pas besoin d'aller plus loin…

Co.. Comment ça docteur ? demanda Panther effaré

Tout bonnement car ce cher Bud est victime de surmenage, de fatigue et de mal nutrition… Les battements de son cœur le prouve d'une manière extrêmement déconcertante… Le fait que vous l'allez retrouvé évanoui montre aussi qu'il devait être dans un état de déshydratation assez important. Il lui faut absolument se reposer s'il veut reprendre des forces, car après tout, nous ne sommes pas des sur-hommes… »

Au moment ou le médecin prononça ces mots, Bud ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis les referma assez rapidement, « Sûrement à cause de la lumière du soleil, je vous jures, comment je vais faire pour gagner si j'ai un joueur dans les pommes moi! » pensa Donald. Il les rouvrit et lâcha d'une voix pâteuse « qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Où est ce que je suis ?

Bon retour parmis les vivants Bud. Tu t'es évanoui dans les vestiaires, le médecin est donc venu… D'après lui, tu souffres d'une assez grosse fatigue, de déshydratation, et de surmenage… Qu'est ce qui peut provoquer tout ça, on a pas que ça à faire endouille! demanda le lineman sans sourciller.

Doucement Mister Don, il a besoin de se reposer un peu si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se retrouve dans un état encore plus grave ! s'offusqua le médecin

No problem, sa va déjà mieux. Merci, promis je vais me reposer souria Bud au vieux docteur. Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus à vous déplacer en urgence pour moi !

Je l'espère ! votre état ma un peu préoccupé… Sur ceux, Messieurs, bonne fin de journée » Et il partit, laissant le receveur entre les mains de ses amis(1)

« Bon, à nous cinq Bud Walker ! lâcha Clifford d'une voix à la limite digne d'un film avec trop de suspens. Tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'as tout ces symptômes, non ?

Je vais pas avoir le choix je crois…

En effet… alors ? Et dépêches toit, on à pas que ça à faire ! On est en plein entraînement là! lâcha Don

(soupire) Vous savez qu'en ce moment, je tourne un nouveau film ?

oui, tu nous à baratiné le scénario matin midi et soir. Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ?

Et bien, les cascades, elles sont pas vraiment simples… Hier je suis rentré à 4 heures du matin et avant hier à 2 heures du matin….

Minutes, hier… Mais ont était lundi ! Tu veux dire que tu t'es ramené en cours avec seulement…

Oui, avec seulement 2 heures de sommeil, mes devoirs pas faits, et 7 heurs de cascades non stop… et j'ai pas eu le temps de mangé hier et ce matin et j'ai à peine bu à midi… Et le film est loin d'être fini ! Notre scénariste trouve toujours la petite bête, si les cascades sont pas très osez ou dangereuses, il veut que je recommence, si un(e) acteur/actrice à dit un mot de travers, on recommence tout depuis le début… Et ça fait 2 semaines que ça dure… On à beau lui dire qu'on aimeraient se reposer un peu, il n'écoute rien du tout, c'est un vrai démon encore pire qu'Hiruma Youichi !

Justement, en parlant de ce démon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire lança Don en s'asseyant.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une bonne nouvelle au moins car franchement, j'aimerais bien quelque chose qui nous fasse oublier que, de un Bud est dans un état proche de la mort, de deux, qu'on a AUCUNS matchs en vu et de 3 que la prochaine vrai bataille n'aura lieu que dans 2 ans… bougonna Panther

Mon père a décidé de rassembler toutes les équipes ayant participées au mondial, pour une raison assez… impressionnante et qui surtout ne manque pas de classe. Annonça t'il sans un regard pour ses "coéquipiers"

* * *

><p>(1)en sachant que pour lui, être dans la même classe, c'est être les meilleurs amis du monde (cf. chapitre je ne sais plus combien, où Clifford avait pour mission de lui lancer le pistolet pour qu'il fasse son sketch, après la victoire des nippons contre la militaria je crois…)<p>

Je sais, Clifford est un peu OCC, mais, il va retrouvé un peu de sa personnalité au cous de l'histoire ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre entièrement remodelé. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, voici le chapitre 2 ^^ je vais essayer de publier le maximum possible car je suis pas là durant tout le mois de Juillet… Donc, autant en publier un max. (sauf que, faut que je recommence tout x D). tout ce qui est écrit en Italiques, ce sont les pensées des personnages.(Sauf la première phrase^^)

* * *

><p><em>-Mon père a décidé de rassembler toutes les équipes ayant participées au mondial, pour une raison assez… impressionnante et qui surtout ne manque pas de classe.<em>

-Ah, et c'est quoi demanda intrigué Clifford

-Et bien, ça a un rapport avec le football lança Don en faisant les gros yeux

-Et… demanda Clifford, ça parle de quoi l'idée de ton père ?

-Il veut réunir…

-J'espère que c'est pas une réunion à laquelle il veut ENCORE nous convier, car là aussi, je commence à en avoir marre… bougonna Bud

-Si vous me…

-C'est clair, rien que de repenser à la dernière… Ca nous avaient pris combien de temps à supporter les regards admirateurs des journalistes ?

-Pff au moins 6 ou 7 heures au minimum… soupira Panther et Tatanka d'une même voix

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI OUI ! VOUS ME LAISSEZ MEME PAS EN PLACER UNE ! C'EST UN MONDE MA PAROLE !

-Gloups, dé… Désolés…

-Bon, mon père veut en faite réunir toutes les universités pour faire une coupe du monde de football américain version Inter-universitaires. Tout les joueurs qui étaient ici il y a deux ans vont donc pouvoir revenir pour pouvoir gagner la coupe.

-Non, c'est vrai ! Mais, c'est génial ! On va pouvoir refaire des VRAIS matchs sauta de joie Panther

-Ouais, mais c'est surtout parce que quelqu'un que tu connais très bien Clifford, la un peu soudoyé…

-Il est pas possible… Mais grâce à lui, on va enfin pouvoir refaire du vrai football dit Bud en essayant de se relever

-Toi, tu restes allongé pigé ! lança Panther en le recouchant Mais, c'est encore en projet non ? On risque d'attendre encore longtemps avant que ça ne soit véritablement mis en place, et donc, il y a un risque pour que la coupe du monde normale arrive avant même que la décision soit prise…

-Ca aurait pu mais, elle à été rapidement acceptées souri le requin (surnom pris à Splanchnique, je l'adore ce surnom =p surtout que c'est pas loin de la vérité)

-Et, elle aura lieu quand, cette coupe inter-universitaire ? demanda, curieux Clifford

-Dans 1 semaine et 2 jours, si tout va bien.

-Ah d'accord…. QUOI ! DANS 1 SEMAINE SEULEMENT ! hurlèrent les joueurs en même temps.

-Ben oui, c'était soit ça soit on pouvait attendre l'année prochaine. En plus, ce n'est pas un problème en somme, nous sommes les meilleurs de toutes façons. Faut juste l'accord des autres équipes, qu'elles signent toutes la paperasse et c'est dans la poche… D'après ce que mon vieux m'a dit, il reste plus que l' équipe de la Militaria et de la Russie et c'est bon. Notre but est donc de gagner cette coupe inter université pour pouvoir encore plus nous affirmer dans le monde et aucuns faux pas est admissible compris ! » Moment de silence quand, soudain, ils entendirent une sonnerie : I kissed a girl, I liked it… « Ah, c'est mon portable… Ouais, c'est qui ? Ah c'est toi… Alors, ça donne quoi ? C'est bon, ils ont signés. Même si je ne supporte pas ces enflures de la Militaria et ce Rote-Machin chose de la Russie… Ca aura lieu le 28 Avril.. Ah, ok, en faite les équipes débarquent le 28 Avril et la coupe commence le 3 Mai… Ok salut. (il raccrocha) C'était mon vieux, je pense que vous avez tout entendu, tout le monde débarque le 28 et la coupe commence le 3… Clifford, pourquoi tu tire cette tête !

-Hein, oh non rien, simplement, je me dis que Séna, a faire l'aller retour pour rien, c'est tout…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est repartit ce matin… Bon, l'entraînement est annulé EXEPTIONNELEMENT aujourd'hui, raison d'aller voir le vieux pour les derniers arrangements où les loger et tout le reste, je veux vous voir demain en pleine forme et à 7 heures tapante. Sauf toi Bud, c'est le lit jusqu'à ce que tu ne nous fasse plus cette tête de mort vivant, parce que si tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, on peut dire adieu à notre titre et à la coupe…

-Thinks you… Sa fait toujours plaisir à entendre…

-Pour le tournage, je m'en charge. Rentrés chez vous avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Oui ! »

En moins de 5 minutes, ils étaient tous changés et Clifford commença partir quand Tatanka l'interpella : « On rentre ensemble, mon boulot est de ce côté là ?

-Pas de problème. Comment va ta mère ?

-Oh, elle va pas trop mal, pareil pour ma frangine… Au fait, elle se languis de toi, tu le savais ?

-Oups, j'avais oublié ce petit détail…

-T'inquiète, tu passeras à la maison quand elle sera pas là. Au pire, je suis là pour te protégé si tu veux !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je vais quand même pas la rembarrer comme ça ! c'est ta sœur quand même !

-Heureusement que t'es pas tout les jours à la maison, car, c'est souvent la guerre entre nous deux _A cause de toi justement _pour une raison complètement improbable _Ton cœur et ton âme. »_

-Ah, et laquelle ?

-Ca, ça nous regarde, ma sœur et moi… _c'est à celui qui réussira à te faire tombé amoureux de l'un ou l'autre…_

Après quelques minutes de silence, Clifford demanda à son ami : «

-Au fait, ça se passe bien dans ton école ?

-Hein heu, oui, sa va… Je me sens un peu seul, c'est tout… Vous êtes tous à Notre Dame et moi, dans une université de seconde zone…

-Tu aurais pu renter à Notre Dame, simplement, tu as refusé l'aide que l'école te proposais ! Donald avait même prévu de t'aider, même si là, je me suis demandé quelle mouche l'avais piquée, si tu avais des difficultés financières, mais, tu n'as pas voulu… Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, on aurait pu être tous ensemble ! _Et j'aurais pu te voir plus_ _souvent aussi _D'ailleurs, il y a des filles qui se sont plaintes de ton absence… T'as eu des cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin au fait ?

-Oui, un sacré paquet… toi aussi je présume _Vu comment t'es beau aussi, sa m'étonnes qu'a moitié… Raahhh j'en peux plus, faut que je lui dise !_

-Ah… _Si je tenais ces greluches, elles vont apprendre qu'on offre pas des chocolats à MON Tatanka ! Oups, je deviens un peu trop jaloux…._

-….Ford… Clifford ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein, euh désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu disais ?

-On est arrivé chez toi.

-Ah, ok, merci de m'avoir raccompagné… Surtout en sachant que tu as un boulot sur le feu…

-No problem, sa me dérange pas.

-Bon ben, à demain. Passe une bonne fin de soirée. Fais attention en rentrant chez toi.

-Oui maman !

-Hahaha je suis mort de rire… Il commença à monter les marches quand

-Euh, Clifford ? attends s'il te plaît…

-Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben, euh, j'ai un truc à te dire…

-… Oui…

-Et ben voilà, je… euh… je… Oh et pis flûte! »

Tatanka se rapprocha de Clifford, le pris par la taille et avant même que le blond n' ai le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le linerback l'embrassa.

_-Hein…que..qui…quoi… Tatanka m'en…M'embrasse ! Mon dieu ! Enfin !_

Alors, il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et approfondis le baisé. Ils se séparèrent et Tatanka posa son front contre celui de son homologue : « Je t'aime, sa fait plus de 4 ans

-Moi aussi, je t'aime et sûrement aussi longtemps que toi…

-J'aurais du le faire plutôt tiens…

-Bof, tant que tu me le dis maintenant, ça va… Par contre, si t'avais trop traîné, j'aurais sûrement pris les choses ne main, ça, c'est clair !

-Mais oui mon chéri, je te crois !

-Va donc travaillé au lieu de te re-moquer de moi ! tu va être en retard à force !

-Oups, le travail, j'allais oublier… Bon, on se voit demain d'accord.

Et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, le linerback partit en courant car, en effet, il était pas franchement en avance. Clifford rentra chez lui alla prendre une douche froide pour lui remettre les idée en place et alla se coucher, car même s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'entraînement hier, il devait se lever très tôt demain.

- Donald, je te déteste (1)

Il s'endormit sur cette belle parole en se promettant que, un jour ou l'autre, il allait se venger de toute les heures de sommeil que Donald leur avaient fait loupé pour des entraînement surhumains...

* * *

><p>Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Enfin ! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture, en sachant que j'ai le bac de français écrit lundi et que mon oral est mardi prochain… Snifffffffff<p>

Bon, Tatanka à dit a Clifford qu'il l'aime, Clifford aussi, tout va bien… Pour l'instant… Niark niark…

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je suis pas très douée en orthographe, et en plus, Word peut pas m'aider, j'ai la vieille version toute pourrie…. Qui date AU MOINS de 1999


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Bon et bien voici le troisième chapitre. Je l'ai écrit juste après le second, mais avec un peu de retard… Manque d'inspiration… Bon, alors, au boulot, je passe la semaine et 2 jours et j'attaque avec… Off, vous verrez bien =p

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>1 semaine et 2 jours plus tard :<p>

Clifford se réveilla à cause de la lumière du jour _J'ai pas fermé les volets hier? Bof, sûrement, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive…_ Il bailla et décida enfin à se lever car les équipes posaient leurs pied sur le sol américains à 13h45. Il se tourna tout de même vers son réveil qui affichait… 11h45… Oups, s'il se grouillait pas, Don allait le tuer… Ils avaient rendez-vous à 13h00 pour faire le point, et de chez lui à la Fédération, il y avait au moins pas loin de 45 minutes de marche… Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, pris une douche, s'habilla en costard-cravate _Merci Don, je te revaudrai ça mon vieux, crois moi…_ Et près avoir avalé rapidos un pain au lait et une tasse de café, il descendit les marches. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Tatanka l'attendre. Il s'approcha de lui et après l'avoir embrassé : «

-Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

-Bonjour. Non, je passais dans le coin à cause de mon job et j'ai décidé de t'attendre.

-Merci, c'est gentil… Bon, faut qu'on se dépêches, on a 45 minutes de marches !

-Tu ne prends pas le bus ? s'étonna Tatanka

-Euh… Non, j'évite… murmura gêné le quaterback(1)

-Mais pourquoi, sa iras plus vite non ? demanda le linerback en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui, mais, j'ai eu un problème avec un chauffeur un coup et, j'ai pas spécialement envie de le revoir… répondit le blond en faisant la moue

-Il t'as fait du mal ? Qui c'est que je le tue ! hurla presque le brun

-Calme toi, je lui ait envoyé mon poings dans la figure, mais, c'est justement ça le problème, il en a parlé à son patron et j'ai eu des ennuis avec lui…

-Bon, on va quand même le prendre et, si c'est lui qui t'as emmerdé, je suis la d'accord ! répliqua Tatanka en le serrant contre lui.

-Bon, d'accord lança Clifford d'une petite voix… »

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, qui arriva pile au même moment. Tatanka monta le premier, suivit de près par Clifford. Au moment de prendre un ticket, le chauffeur se tourna vers lui et s'exclama : «

-Tiens tiens, mais c'est mon cher petit blondinet, j'ai pas spécialement aimé ton coup de poings la dernière fois… En plus, tu as baffé mon patron paraît-il, c'est pas bien ça mon mignon… Tu mériterais une bonne correction, mais, et son regard détailla le corps du quaterback, en nature bien sûr héhéhé »

Sbaffff Un énorme bruit de claquement se fit entendre. Le chauffeur avait la joue droite toute rouge et un peu de sang coulait de sa lèvre

-Mais, t'es malade mon pove type, sa fait mal !

-Ose enquiquiner encore UNE SEULE fois mon mec, cracha Tatanka avec une colère qui ferait peur à Hiruma lui-même, je te jure que même ta mère sera incapable de te reconnaître abruti ! »

Le linerback attrapa le bras du blond et l'attira contre lui. Voyant une vieille dame à la limite de l'évanouissement, il lui lança un regard noir, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Ils s'assirent tout au fond et Tatanka passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Durant tout le trajet, Tatanka ne desserra pas sa prise du corps de Clifford et celui ci se colla contre lui. 20 minutes plus tard, ils descendirent au Boulevard de la Liberté, et ils prirent la direction les conduisant au bâtiment de la Fédé, qui se situait Rue Wall Street se trouvant à a peine 10 minutes de marche. Arrivé dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent Don mais : «

-Où sont Panther et Bud ? demanda Clifford d'une voix plus qu'étonné

-Je suis peut-être sadique et égoïste mais pas au point au point de demander à Bud de se ramener. Il a le droit de ne pas participer à la réunion pour qu'il reprenne des forces, après tout, il s'est ramené au bout de 2 jours de repos seulement… Et j'ai demandé à Panther de veiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil de son lit…

-Ah bah, alors là c'est sur qu'il va pas bouger de son lit… Je me demande même s'il ne voudrait pas que Panther le rejoigne…

-Clifford… Soupira Donald

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment celui ci

-T'es vraiment encore plus pervers que Bud…

-Cool, alors, ça va être tout bénef' pour moi répliqua Tatanka en éclatant de rire, aussitôt suivit du Blond.

_-Bon dieu, qu'est ce que je vous ait fait pour avoir ces cinglés pervers dans mon équipe Hein ! Ce mec, depuis qu'il à affronté le démon du Japon est devenu intenable, il est même encore pire qu moi ! Et puis l'autre qui en rajoute une couche… pff, vite, une fille sinon, je vais faire un meurtre…_

-Bon, enfin bref, il reste 1 heure 15 avant que les équipes se ramène, autant aller boire un coup avant… Soupira de désespoir le fils du président

-D'accord, mais par pitié Don, si ont te dis il faut partir, c'est pas dans 1 heure, c'est tout de suite ok avertit Clifford, il le connaissait, son capitaine et ses hormones.

-Et surtout, évite de draguer des filles avec qui, de toutes manières, tu n'auras pas le temps de coucher ! ajouta le brun car lui aussi connaissait son capitaine : il se tapait 3 filles à chaque fois alors, bon, c'était pas génial quoi…

-Je crois pas nan, vous allez boire un coup et moi j'appelle une fille pour TIRER un coup… Mais si ça peux vous rassurer, je serais revenu à l'heure

-Et tu crois qu'on va gober ça souria le géant

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?

-Oui, la dernière fois, on est allé dans une boîte de strip-tease pour la coupe du monde, la fois d'après, on est parti jouer au poker, et j'en passe continua Clifford

-On accepte que tu te tapes une fille si tu jures sur ton honneur d'homme que tu seras pile à l'heure pour une fois. annonça le géant

-Comme ça, on sera sur que tu ne nous ferras pas faux bond ok termina Clifford en tournant le dos au requin Alors, on va où ?

J-e sais pas… Au Malibu and Girls ?

-Bonne idée »

12h45, loft de Bud Walker

-Non, c'est hors de question!

-Bud, ne me met pas en colère !

-Je veux pas ! Pitié !

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, tu es pire que moi quand tu t'y mets ! Tu n'as pas le choix, si le médecin t'as prescrit ça, c'est pas pour des prunes ! Tu as besoins de vitamines, alors, maintenant, tu fait AHHHHHHH et tu m'avales tes putains de médocs' ! Hurla Panther

-Mais c'est dégelasse ce truc ! en plus, ça me soigne pas ! répliqua de même le receveur.

-Bud … »

Le pauvre running back en avait marre, mais alors marre ! S'occuper de Bud est encore pire que de s'occuper d'un gamin de 7 ans… Et encore, il était sur qu'un gamin de cet âge aurait causé moins de problèmes que ce grand dadais de 20 balais passés… Sa faisait plus de 2 heures qu'il courrait après le receveur, qui était aussi son petit ami depuis 2 ans et demi pour lui faire gober ses médicaments de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes…

-Je veux bien prendre ces trucs, mais à une seule condition ! annonça la star

-Ah, et laquelle ? demanda Panther, soulagé qu'il se décide enfin !

-Je les prendrai si… » Bud devint alors tout rouge, mais alors rouge tomate. Panther commença à se poser des questions quand le receveur lâcha d'une voix quasiment inaudible « jeprendraistesmedocssionfaitl'amour.

-Par...Pardon, mais j'ai rien compris, parle plus fort demanda Panther en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'ai dit : je prendrais les médocs si on fait l'amour.

-Bud, tu me dis cette phrase haut et fort car ma patience à ses limites

-Je prendrai tes médocs si on fait l'amour, voilà, t'es content !

-…

-Euh, Chéri, sa va ?

-…

-euh, Panther…

-Pourquoi faire l'amour justement ?

-Ben, ça fait 2 ans et demi qu'on sort ensemble et on a jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses alors… Ben… Euh… Je… veux aller plus loin… »

Panther resta interdit quelques secondes, c'est vrai, sa faisait plus de deux ans et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils n'avaient étés guères plus loin… Le brun pris sa respiration et lança d'une voix doucereuse : « Tu prends tes médocs avant ?

-Oui, promis… lança une voix pleine d'espoir le brun

-Alors, je te conseil de vite les engloutir et… _Bon ben, au boulot_ _mon vieux _» En effet Bud, avait déjà avalé ses 4 vitamines, ses 3 calmants et il en passait.

ATTENTION LIME !

Bud s'approcha de Panther et l'embrassa doucement, ses bras se glissant autour de la taille de son homologue. Celui ci passa ses bras dans les cheveux du receveur approfondissant le baiser. Bud le poussa doucement vers le lit, lui enlevant son tee shirt par la même occasion, et fit tombé son petit ami sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Panther posa ses mains sur le torse de son homologue et le caressa du bout des doigts. Le receveur se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant glisser ses propres doigts le long des côtes du running back, lui envoyant de douces décharges dans le corps. Les pantalons des deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, et leurs peau se collèrent, se frottent, leur attirant des gémissements et des soupirs de contentement. Bud, glissa l'une de ses mains vers le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant, et embrassa chaque parcelle du corps de son homologue. Il mit du lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts et les fit descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Panther. Il remonta son visage et le ré embrasa. Alors il fit glisser un à un ses doigts, lui murmurant des mots doux pour le détendre. Le sentant près, il mit le préservatif, mit le running back sur lui et le fit doucement descendre, en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Panther se crispa un peu, et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant pour pouvoir gérer lui même sa descente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bud commença à remuer les hanches et rechangea leur position, ses coups se faisant de plus en plus forts. Ils jouirent en même temps et Bud se retira doucement, jeta le préservatif et pris les couvertures, les recouvrant. Panther se lova contre l'autre et s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir murmurer un « je t'aime ». Bud le regarda, l'embrassa doucement et lui murmura « Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Panther ». Il s'endormit rapidement lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps…

Clifford discutait tranquillement avec Tatanka : «

-Alors, comme ça, tu as réussit à avoir 16,5 à ton examen de maths ! Chapeau, tu m'épates là. Souria le blond

-Peut-être, mais je suis loin d'être à ton niveau… Rappelle moi combien tu as eu déjà ? Hum, si je me souviens bien, tu avais eu une moyenne de 18,75 points voir plus… lança avec une grimace le brun. Il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on lui rappelle les notes qu'il avait eu….Oups, au fait, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, le temps de sonner les cloche de Don…

-Pas tord… au fait, tu as remarqué que ses entraînements étaient de plus en plus durs au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré de ce faire talonner par les Japonais, il y a deux ans…

-C'est sur que l'emporter que de 7 points, alors qu'on est censés être les plus forts du monde, ça a du le mettre méga en rogne… Perso, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait du bien d'avoir des joueurs qui en avaient, parce que les chiffes molles, ça va bien 5 minutes, mais après

-On s'ennuie à mourir… Mais, je n'ai toujours oublié le coup que ma joué ce gamin d'Hiruma Youichi le soir ou il m'a défié au poker… grimaça le blond en se remémorant la scène.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas perdu…

-Mais je n'ai pas gagné ses jetons, ça revient à dire que je me suis fais battre… Pff, j'ai pas envie de revoir les types de la Militaria, mais, on à pas le choix, les autres équipes vont arrivées en même temps, et ça ferrait tâche… argumenta Clifford. » Il détestait les gars de la Militaria, il avait toujours ressentit une sorte de malaise envers eux et ça le gênait un peu… Sans qu'il ne saches pourquoi d'ailleurs

«- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ca va aller lui murmura Tatanka, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils sortirent du bar et commençaient à avancer quand, soudainement, Clifford reçu une sorte de décharge électrique, le statufiant sur place. Il s'arrêta brusquement, inquiétant son petit ami

- Clifford, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je… Je sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas et appelle plutôt Donald

-Ouf, tu me rassures… J'ai cru que tu avais fais un malaise…»Tatanka appela leur capitaine et après avoir obtenu qu'il soit à l'heure, il raccrocha.

_-C'était quoi ça… La seule fois où j'ai eu cette sensation, c'est lorsque ma mère était à l'Hospital à cause de mon père… Pitié, faîtes que je me soit trompé ! _

Pendant que Clifford s'inquiétait, dans un avion, une personne souria de manière cruelle : « - Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte que cette coupe commence, mais tenez vous sur vos gardes, car je ne serais pas bien loin, mes chers petits enfants car, bientôt, vous connaîtrez l'enfer le plus absolu HAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

* * *

><p>(1) Ah, oui, j'oubliais, Clifford sera plus… comment dire… tactile, c'est à dire, plus sympa, plus doux (sauf avec Hiruma bien sur). Donc, ne criez pas au scandale avec le reste qui suit s'il vous plaît(m-m)<p>

Bon, voici le troisième chapitre, qui est BIEN plus long que les autres… Ca sera sûrement le seul d'ailleurs…

Bon, alors, C'est qui le cinglé qui veut faire du mal aux autres ? bonne question, j' hésite entre plusieurs solutions…. J'écris un peu selon mon humeur…

Bon, ben, merci d'avoir lut et à bientôt kissssss

(p.s : encore désolée pour les fautes m(-)m)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Bon, enfin la suite après plus de 2 mois (quand même). En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant. :). Bon après le cinglé, qui vais je faire devenir dingue (c'était pourri ça par contre –-' )

* * *

><p><em>« - Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte que cette coupe commence, mais tenez vous sur vos gardes, car je ne serais pas bien loin, mes chers petits enfants car, bientôt, vous connaîtrez l'enfer le plus absolu HAHAHAHAHAHAHA »<em>

Arrivé à l'intérieur de la fédération, Tatanka et Clifford décidèrent d'attendre Donald, pour ensuite aller directement à la salle de réunion, se situant au 18éme étage. Ils attendirent 15 minutes pour que le lineman daigne enfin se montrer. Sans grande joie, ils allaient commencer à monter quand un ricanement parvint à leurs oreilles : «

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ?

Clifford s'arrêta puis se retourna, son visage prenant un air supérieur : «

-Sunny… Déjà arrivé ? Tu tiens dont tant que ça à te faire exterminer ?

-Rooh, allons Clifford-Sempai, ne soyez pas si hautain avec moi kékékékékéké répliqua Hiruma, son bazooka sur l'épaule, un immense sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Après tout, cela fait tout de même 2 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Et cela ne m'a aucunement manqué Sunny… Mais, ne crois pas que je risque d'être plus gentil, tu risques de tomber de haut !

-J'ai hâte de voir cela, Sempai. Ricana le démon, en prenant un autre chewing gum.

-Hi…Hiruma-san ! Cal…Calme toi! On est la pour le tirage au sort, les matchs seront annoncés là, et vous pourrez vous défiez ! essaya de raisonner Séna

-Tss, ferme là fucking nabot, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. De plus, tu devrais trouver ton cher rival ! Tiens, en parlant de ça, il est où le fucking' acteur ? Demanda le démon. Il est sur un de ses tournages ? Ou entrain de signer des autographes ?

-N'y l'un ni l'autre. Il est malade. Et Panther s'occupe de lui, Sonny. Désolé Séna, il faudra que tu attende que cet imbécile aille mieux pour revoir Panther. Annonça le blond d'une voix plus que neutre.

-Ce n'est rien… Et puis…

-Bon, vous êtes bien gentils à taper la discute, mais je me suis pas ramené à l'heure pour vous entendre échanger de banales salutations, qui ne servent à rien. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous bouger, on va ENFIN pouvoir assister à ce stupide tirage et avoir la paix. Déclara, d'une voix promettant mille et une souffrance à celui qui osait le contredire.

-Et ben dis donc, toujours aussi hautain, _Mister Don _lâcha une voix rauque et forte.

-Tiens tiens, mais voilà ce cher Gaou Rikiya ! A ce que je vois, tu veux vraiment te faire battre une seconde fois ? Je suis triste de te donner de faux espoirs, mais tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre. Railla le lineman

-Ah, tu crois ça ? tu penses vraiment que j'ai glandé pendant 2 ans ? Tu risques d'être méchamment surpris, crois moi, souria d'un air tyrannausaurique (1) le géant.

Le pauvre Tatanka échangea avec Séna un regard des plus blasé. Ils étaient impossible, dès que leurs plus grands rivaux débarquaient, Donald, Gaou, Hiruma et Clifford devenaient intenables et s'ils n'intervenaient pas tout de suite, ils étaient bon pour assister à un véritable match Verbal, voir physique pour les deux linemans…

-Bon, vous êtes gentils, mais comme l'a si bien dit Séna, on assiste au tirage, et après, vous réglés cela sur le terrain ! On a à peine 10 minutes pour tous monter, s'installer à nos tables et vu le nombre que nous sommes, on a intérêt à ce dépêcher !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, on à compris, fucking asperge. Lâcha Hiruma

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre la salle du tirage. Pendant que Séna essayait de faire comprendre à son capitaine que, non il ne faut pas tirer un coup de mitraillette dans l'ascenseur au risque de tuer quelqu'un, que s'il faisait ça, il risquait de casser quelque chose (dont l'un des câbles de l'ascenseur), et que non, il n'était pas ras bas joie mais réaliste, il eut une pensée pour Panther, qui devait être moins embêter que lui…

Chez Bud :

-Atchoum !

-Euh, tu as attrapé froid ? demanda, inquiet Bud

-Non, je crois pas… D'après ce que m'as dit Watt, au Japon, si quelqu'un éternue, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pense ou qui parle de lui… Exposa Panther avec un grand sourire

-Ah… Et tu sais pas qui ça peut être par hasard ?

Panther le regarda d'un air consterné : «

-Attends, tu crois que je suis devin ? Je peux pas deviner ! Ca peut être soit un(e) de mes fans, Clifford, Tatanka, toi à l'instant, Séna… Ca peut être n'importe qui, mais…

-Mais…

-… Je pencherais plus pour Séna quand même, ils doivent déjà être arrivés, voir dans la salle du tir au sort…

-Tu vas rire, je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi ria le brun, en enlaçant le running back. Bon, autant profiter du faîtes qu'on soient tranquilles tous les deux

-Mouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais, faut pas que tu ait que des médocs dans le ventre, c'est pas bon pour la santé, faut que tu mange soit du riz, soit des pâtes… objectiva Panther

-Euh… On peut pas plutôt commander des pizzas ou un truc dans le style ? essaya le receveur

-Or de question ! Tu as le choix entre ces deux là, un point c'est tout

-Oui **maman** ! riposta le brun en appuyant sur le dernier mot

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, il faut bien que je prennes soin de toi, mon **bébé **continua sur le même ton le brun avec un sourire. Alors ? Riz ou Pâtes ?

-Grrr, va pour les pâtes grommela l'acteur, en s'emmitouflant sous les couettes pour bouder tranquillement

_-Pff mais quel gamin ! Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de lui hein ? On peut me le dire ! Il fait toute une histoire pour prendre 3 médocs, il préfère boire de l'alcool alors que son état dis plutôt eau plate et tout les jours, il veut manger Mcdo ou pizzas . Et enfin, il est INCAPABLE de faire cuire un œuf sur le plat ! Euh, mais là, je suis entrain de dévier sur un autre sujet… N'empêche, qu'est qu'il est mignon quand il boude ou quand il veut quelque chose, et puis aussi quand_ pensait Panther en préparant les dîtes pâtes. Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elles étaient bientôt prêtes, il alla secouer un peu son compagnon. Du moins essaya car il baissa les armes en le voyants si bien dormir_ « Bon, pour les pâtes, ça sera pour plus tard »_ souria t-il en coupant le gaz. Il les égoutta et alla se coucher auprès de son amant. Il se rendormit en pensant au tirage et à leurs prochains adversaires.

Retour à la fédération, 18émé étages :

Tout le monde était là : Les finlandais avec Tony (et ses nouvelles dents _(2) _), Les allemands avec Shullz _(3) _, la Militaria avec Goméry et il en passait. Clifford dévisageait ces futurs adversaires au côtés d'Hiruma. Tout deux savaient à quels points ils pouvaient les réduire en charpie, ils savaient aussi, que malgré le fait qu'ils se soient tous entraînés, ils n'avaient aucunes chances contre eux, les premiers et seconds de la précédente coupe. Mais bon, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

-Sonny, dis moi. Demande Clifford

-Nani, Clifford-sempai ?

-Comment ce passe ta relation avec le gamin ?

-Oh, vous avez DEJA deviné ? Je suis impressionné, Sempai. Et vous, votre relation avec la fucking grande perche, ça date de quand ? railla Hiruma, d'une voix doucereuse.

-Attention où tu mets les pieds, gamin, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver menaça Clifford d'une voix sourde.

-Roh, allez, ne soyez pas si froid avec moi…

-Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! Mais ce sont le quaterback est USA et du Japon ! Comment allez vous ? j'espère que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'espoir, car cette année, c'est la Militaria qui va remporter la coupe ! Après l'humiliation que vous nous avez donné, nous nous sommes encore plus encore plus entraînés et notre niveau à augmenté de tel sorte que vous n'avez certainement aucun…

-Hé, fucking nabot ! T'aurais pas vu la fucking manager ?

-Non, pourquoi tu veux voir Mamo-nee ?

-Hé, je vous ait… essaya le capitaine.

-T'en as d'autres de questions aussi conne ! lança le quaterback, bazooka en charge

-Iyeee ! Hurla le pauvre Séna en se demandant comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de ce monstre et il partit en courant chercher Mamori.

-Comment osez vous m'ignor…

-Bon, je te laisse Clifford sempai, j'ai peur qu'il se paume

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu étais si attentionné avec le petiot… En fait, tu as peur qu'il n'ai des problème, n'est ce pas, _Sonny._

-Ne commencez pas à jouer à ça avec moi, vous risquez d'y laisser des plumes, le fucking gamin est suffisamment grand pour se défendre… Sur ceux, je vous laisse »

Et Hiruma partit à la suite du running back en fulminant à cause des paroles du blond.

Clifford souria en coin devant l'image que donnait le démon. Il chercha Tatanka des yeux et le trouva en conversation avec Sakuraba (si ces souvenirs étaient bons) et alla les retrouver, faisant fit des paroles lancées à son encontre par le chef de la militaria. Il fut cependant pris d'un frisson et ce retourna vers la porte d'entrée…

* * *

><p>(1) Mot inventé dans la foulé, car, franchement, Gaoh me fait vraiment penser à un T-rex, alors, voila le pourquoi du comment de cette expression :3.<p>

(2) Oui, vous savez, il a eu les dents explosées par Goméry, dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre... Le pauvre d'ailleurs -"

(3) Désolée, mais je sais plus trop c'est quoi son nom.. De toute manière, il est pas du tout important dans mon histoire alors...

* * *

><p>Bon, voila ENFIN, le 4 éme chapitre... Oui, ca a pris du temps, mais, avec le commentaire de Surnoom, J'ai décidé de faire Mister Don, plus.. Mister Don.<p>

Je l'avais fait trop gentil (d'ailleurs, tu avais raison sur ce point, il est mieux en "je suis le roi du monde, point barre" qu'en "je suis le roi du monde, mais je suis gentil avec mon équipe" xD

Bon, le chapitre 5 est en cors d'écriture, il devrait être finis pour la semaine prochaine ;)

Gros bisous :3


End file.
